emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Kirin Kotecha
Kirin Kotecha is the son of Sana and Rakesh Kotecha and the father of Johnny Woodfield, although Kirin has never been a part of Johnny's life. Biography 2014-2015: Arrival in Emmerdale and relationship with Vanessa Woodfield In August 2014, Kirin arrived in the village when his father Rakesh Kotecha invited him to stay over at his house in Victoria Cottage with him and his wife-to-be Priya Sharma. Before arriving he has a one-night-stand with Vanessa Woodfield to which he has lied about his age. Vanessa receives a surprise when she sees Rakesh's son arriving and realises that the person she copped off with last night was him, and she is even more disgusted when she learns that he is actually only 17-years-old. The following day, when Vanessa plans to confront Kirin. Vanessa finds an excuse to catch Kirin on his own in the cottage and confronts him. However, he manages to charm her and they decide to continue their relationship despite the 21 year age gap. However, Priya catches them and demands they end their relationship, to which Vanessa agrees but Kirin refuses. Paddy Kirk later catches them snogging at the vets. Kirin later decided to announce his relationship to Rakesh and Priya. They were both upset but Rakesh was convinced he would soon be bored of her and move on. In November 2014, after Kirin has a row with his dad he decides to move in with Vanessa but she is upset when he moves in without asking her and asks him to move out and reconcile with his dad. After an argument ensues Vanessa breaks up with Kirin and he goes out drinking to drown his sorrows. Vanessa later calls Kirin and reckons she overreacted, asking him to come back so they can talk. However, whilst on his way back he drives drunk and collides with Moira Dingle's van, sending her sliding off the road. He leaves soon after and Moira is rushed to the hospital. Moira's husband Cain is furious, however, Vanessa manages to persuade them not to go to the police. Rakesh is left furious when Kirin informs him he doesn't want to go to university and also adds that he is in love with Vanessa. Rakesh confronts them in the pub, revealing to Vanessa that Kirin loves her, infuriating Kirin. The next day, Vanessa admits she is worried she's the reason Kirin no longer wants to go to uni and says she doesn't want to hold him back. However, he tells her that's not the case but that it is true that he loves her. In March 2015, On Vanessa's birthday, Kirin finds a lump in one of her breasts. Vanessa worries as breast cancer runs in her family. Kirin promises to support her and Vanessa books a hospital appointment but he fails to go with her, leaving Vanessa disappointed. Hurt by Kirin's failure to be there, Vanessa breaks up with Kirin saying he is too immature for her. However, kirin later come through and supports Vanessa as she gets her results back, that are negative, and the pair get back together. Not long after Vanessa tells Kirin she is pregnant, leaving him ecstatic at the prospect of becoming a father but Rakesh terrified as he thinks it's too soon. However, Kirin is left devastated when Vanessa reveals she had a one-night-stand with Adam Barton during their break and that there is a possibility of him being the baby's father. To be sure Vanessa took a DNA test. Rakesh saw an opportunity when Vanessa's DNA results arrived. He stole them from Vanessa's house, opened them and discovered Kirin was the father. Not wanting his son to have a child yet he edited them and returned them to Vanessa. On 1st June 2015, after seeing the fake results, Kirin leaves Vanessa, not feeling he could be with her while she has a baby with another man. Kirin and Vanessa remain friendly and he supports her when she opens up to him about her father in prison. However, Rakesh is still not happy, worried they will get back together. Kirin is furious with his dad when he discovers he has left Vanessa an envelope with money and decides to move out. Later, he moves into Jacobs Fold, with Rakesh helping with the rent to try to get back on his son's good side. 2015: Relationship with Belle Dingle In August 2015, Belle Dingle starts taking an interest in Kirin. He later throws away his A-level results, convinced that he's failed. But Belle finds them and informs him he got 3 A's. She's smitten as he tells her that she can work for him as soon as he figures out what he is going to do. Belle gives Kirin an idea when she offers him some of her Granny Clegg's homemade cordial. He suggests they form a partnership and sell it together as he is amazed by the flavours. Kirin shows off the cordial to Rishi Sharma who is surprised by its taste. He asks Rishi if he can use the kitchen in the factory as his HQ. Rishi tells him to work on the details and do some market research and he'll consider it. The next day, Rakesh is happy when Kirin shows him his business plans and asks for his advice. He then agrees to support Kirin on the condition that he agrees to consider university if his plans don't work out. Rakesh compliments Belle's marketing skills and assumes that Kirin is considering a relationship with her but Kirin tells him that Belle is just a kid and that he's not interested in her that way, unaware that an upset Belle has overheard every word. In September 2015 Kirin invites Vanessa to stay with him overnight in Birmingham and she agrees. However she changes her mind after talking to Rakesh and Kirin invites Belle to the networking event in Birmingham instead, which she ecstatically accepts. Belle tries to kiss Kirin, but he pulls away shocked and insists that it is not what he wants. Belle runs away. A few days later, Kirin invites Vanessa to their cordial business launch. While there Jai Sharma accidentally pushes her over but she insists to a worried Kirin that she and the baby are fine. However, Kirin later finds Vanessa collapsed by the road and gets her to a hospital where the doctors tell her she's in labour. Shortly after Vanessa gave birth to Kirin's son, Johnny Woodfield with Kirin by her side. Kirin soon left, still unaware the baby fighting for his life at the hospital was his son. realizing that Kirin does not love her, Belle calls off her short-term relationship with him. Eventually, Belle and Kirin grow closer and Kirin asks Belle out on a date. Kirin is then late for his date with Belle and compliments her or her appearance but her cousin Chas Dingle warns him not to take advantage. Later, Kirin admits to Belle that he likes her and they kiss. Kirin and Belle later have sex in Belle's family barn. However, when Belle admits she loves Kirin, he doesn't react well so Belle insists he leaves. As she realises he doesn't love her, she ends the relationship. In October, Kirin is thrown out of Jacobs Fold as Eric Pollard says that Kirin had broken their rental agreement and Kirin agrees to move into Mill Cottage. As Kirin is worried for a meeting with some clients, Jai gives him some cocaine in the pub toilets, and Kirin worries what will happen if he took too much, but Jai asks him if he looked out of control in the meeting. The buyer is impressed with coked-up Kirin's pitch and he tells Kirin and Jai that they will try the whole range including the cordials at their flagship shop. Later, after seeing the effects of the drugs on Jai Kirin admits that taking cocaine was a big mistake and he is never touching it again. Kirin and Jai get flagged down by a police car but Jai tells him he has drugs in the car and he needs to say they are his as he owes him and offers him £10,000 to take the blame. When Kirin admits that it is his cocaine he is arrested. While in the pub, Rakesh tells Kirin that he has thrown his life away by accepting the money. 2016: Johnny's true paternity and departure After finding a birthmark on Johnny's neck that she was informed was common with mixed-race babies, Vanessa got suspicious and ordered a new DNA test. On 7th January 2016, Vanessa informs Kirin of the news and tells him Adam has taken Johnny, devastated that he isn't his true son. The next day Adam returns Johnny to Vanessa and she sympathises with him, understanding that he and the rest of the Bartons must be devastated. She tries to get Kirin to hold Johnny but he is reluctant and walks out. Rakesh finds Kirin sitting alone in the cemetery. Kirin confides in him that he feels like he's missed so much with Johnny already. Rakesh apologises and confesses that he altered the DNA results and he is furious and disowns Rakesh. Kirin and Vanessa then get back together and Kirin decides to be a father to Johnny but struggles and feels insecure about his fathering skills. In February 2016, Kirin started getting more and more overwhelmed with parenthood. When Vanessa got sick she left Kirin alone with johnny as she didn't want to infect him. It all becomes too much for Kirin and when Johnny won't stop crying he starts lashing out just as Vanessa's housemate Carly Hope walks in. Horrified, she takes Johnny away from Kirin, refusing to let him near him. Carly tells Vanessa who is furious and throws him out. However, Vanessa starts thinking she may have overreacted. Kirin goes out binge-drinking leading to a hit-and-run where he leaves Tess Harris for dead. Kirin returns to Tug Ghyll where Vanessa tells him she understands that he was pushed to the limit and gets him to assure her that he will talk to her if he feels pressured. Terrified of what he has done, he opens up to Rakesh. Kirin explains his situation to Rakesh, adding that he torched the car and went to Ross for help but he wanted more money than he could offer. Rakesh is concerned to learn that Kirin didn't report the car stolen and has been to the bank in an attempt to get money. He tells him that they need to act fast before the police find the car. Not being able to deal with what he's done, Kirin decides to leave, telling Vanessa he doesn't really love Johnny, to which Vanessa tells him to go to hell. Rakesh tries to convince him that they can get through this, but Kirin flees, leaving Rakesh a note reading 'Sorry I'm not the man you want me to be'. Kirin flees the country, relocating to South America. Rakesh continues to send him money and Kirin sends Vanessa a letter, she, however, remarks that she is not interested in hearing from him anymore. See Also *Full list of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters Category:2014 debuts Category:2016 departures Category:Residents of Tug Ghyll Category:Residents of Victoria Cottage Category:Kotecha family Category:Students Category:1997 births Category:Businessmen Category:Residents of Mill Cottage Category:Residents of Jacobs Fold